loopedtvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast
Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast is the 26th episode of season 2 of Looped and the second part of the two part season finale. It is the 52nd episode overall. Synopsis Luc and Theo have to get the original box of Loopy Loops Cereal in order to keep the Loop intact. Plot TBA Characters *Luc Maxwell *Theo Merton Jr. *Sarah *Kelly *Kelli *Jerry Rivers *Principal Applecrab *Wonder Brad *Claire *Lunchlady Trudy *Toque Kid *Oliver *Olivia *Glee Club Kids *Fortune Teller *Lester (Cameo) *Shelley (Cameo) *Coach Lessard (Cameo) *Jan Itor (Cameo) *Jesse (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gwyn Sanders (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Splash Hannah (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Eli (Cameo) *Le Toot (Cameo) *Tommy Sparkle (Cameo) *Baby Theo (Cameo) *Bald Butt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Talent Agent (Pictured) Trivia *This is the season two finale episode. *This episode directly continues the events of "Part 1 of a Balanced Breakfast". *More glitches from previous episodes are seen. **Eli continues to burn down the school. (Monday Circles) **Kelly and Kelli grow beards. (Bald is Beautiful) **Theo reverts back to being a baby. (Baby Daddy) **A very clear version of Jan Itor bodyslams, Luc, Theo, and Wonder Brad, trying to clean them out of existence. (Jan-Itor-Nado) **Le Toot comes back from the fart box. (Fart Busters) **Tommy Sparkle makes another appearance. (Applecrab-Dabra) **Baby Theo drops from the sky and crushes Tommy Sparkle. (Chick Magnet) **Splash Hannah appears in fish form. (Reverse Mermaid) *Sarah's talent agent looks exactly like Theo and Luc in a trench coat and a fake mustache. In the episode "Fart Busters", a man who looked exactly like this was seen leaving the school, being mistaken for the real Theo and Luc, by Jesse. It's very possible that this very man was Sarah's talent agent. *Sarah finally speaks for the first time in this episode and sings the Loopy Loops Cereal Theme Song. *Wonder Brad admits his loneliness and unsurprising lack of friends, including a strange obsession for Luc and Theo, including a fantasy of being in a trio of adventure friends with them. *Theo used to have a pet hamster named Nibbles, who is currently dead and buried somewhere on his property. *At the end of the episode, Luc switches out Claire's shampoo with paint, turning her hair green. He later wakes up on Tuesday, revealing that the loop ended, much to his shock. It is unknown how the loop ended, given that Theo clearly set things back to normal in the end, but if what the Fortune Teller said was correct, whatever happened, was caused by Luc. Just before the loop ended, Luc made a speech to Theo, saying that it was about time for them to stop using the loop, and that it was time for them to grow up and start living normal lives again. Theo was convinced by this and motivated to end the loop, but then Luc said that he was only joking, and Theo went back to ending the loop, which he did. It's possible that later, Theo thought about what Luc said again and changed his mind, ending the loop, but right now, all that is speculation and the phenomenon is still a mystery. *'Innuendo:' The Loopy Loops Cereal Theme Song includes the word "Snafu", which in itself, is an acronym for "Situation Normal, All F***ed Up". Interestingly, this was a popular military term, originating from the same time period, where Wilt Doover's rise to fame and the invention of Loopy Loops took place. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Luc Episodes Category:Theo Episodes Category:Sarah Episodes Category:Wonder Brad Episodes